Because of shortages of fossil fuels and the hazards of nuclear fuels, fluid energy has become a desirable source of fuel. However, problems facing the conversion of fluid energy to useful work involve not only costs but also a means of utilizing fluid traveling at lower velocities prevalent over many areas on earth. Two basic types of fluid energy convertors exist, the propeller type which operates by action of the fluid on oblique blades which radiate from a power shaft whose center parallels the fluid flow direction and the turbine type which operates by action of a current of fluid on a series of curved vanes fixed on a central rotating power spindle whose center is generally perpendicular to and offset from said current of fluid. Heretofore, propeller type convertors have been utilized supported by massive structures resulting in large capitol investments to realize the fluids potential energy. Additionally, the force component acting on the blades of propeller type convertors in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation is not utilized.
Heretofore there have been some turbine type convertors which have been designed such that vanes do not utilize the full force of the current of fluid since said fluid flow is not contained within a fixed passageway but instead is allowed to be deflected away from the path of said vanes before a maximum force is derived therefrom. In addition these convertors do not provide a means to reduce drag forces to a minimum and to fully control the velocity of said current of fluid within said passageway for assuring that maximum work is obtained within limits dictated by the fluid velocity, turbine size and structural strength of the convertor.